Drumming Song
by Meiveva Sirenice
Summary: Tony and Tim stop a crime in progress and are pulled into the twisted world of their perp. Tony begins to form a connection with the almost-victim, and Tim's personal life gets tangled with the case. Soon the two may be in over their heads. NOT Tony/OC, warnings within, strong T.


**A/N: This is a sequel but you don't need to read the original story to understand. Here's what you need to know: (1) Tim had a punctured lung and (2) There's a new probie (Ginny) who had a past relationship with Tim. If you want more detail, you can PM me.**

**WARNING: There will be references to rape in this story. No actual rape occurs, but if this bothers you, read with caution.**

The voice clanged heavy as church bells in his head. Every whisper and whimper and little scream lingered, and he could feel where her breath had grazed his palms. She couldn't see him in the dark, but neither could he see her, and every pant pulled the images apart. His pulse throbbed heavily, and he could feel its pound like a drumbeat as he slipped quietly into the water. Even in the lonely shadow he had failed. He would wash himself of this and try again. The river rushed past him, dark and cool, sweeping the dirt and blood away. Plunging under, he held his breath until the echoes faded.

…

"Come on, Tony, admit it: it wasn't that bad." Tim's breath crystallized in the chilly night air. The pair walked briskly in and out of streetlights, heading for their cars. Tony was surprised at how many people had come; they hadn't found a parking spot for two blocks.

Tony sighed. "Fine. The poetry reading wasn't that bad—but only because that one guy rapped it."

Tim rolled his eyes, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets. "Can't you just say you enjoyed it?"

"No way, McGoo. I have a reputation. This may be news to you, but chicks do not dig poetry readings."

"Some do," Tim muttered, glancing away.

"Besides, this was just a pity favor because you got your lung punctured. Everything goes back to normal after this."

The corners of Tim's mouth lifted. "Okay, Tony."

They had left the other attendees behind now, walking through quiet indigo and the glint of artificial light. The only sounds were their footsteps, quiet thuds, and the ever-present hum of the city. It was mid-November and a light chill was creeping under their skin.

Tony came to a dead stop.

Tim stopped, looking back with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?"

Tony held up his hand to hush him. "Do you hear that?" he whispered. Tim stood next to Tony and listened. A faint wail cracked the quiet. Tim whipped his head towards Tony, eyes wide in alarm.

They set off sprinting. The sidewalk gave way before them, every step shredding away at the distance. Feet crashed on concrete, fast and heavy thumps. The screams grew like sirens. They rounded the corner, felt a prickle at their peripheries: thrashing silhouettes smashed against the walls. Skidding, spinning, they turned to the backstreet. Figures, indiscernible in darkness, clawed at each other.

"Hey!" Tony shouted, words punctured by the sound of his pounding pace as he closed in. Motion stopped. A piece of the dark tore off, lunged past Tony. Tony took off in a burst. "I've got it," he shouted. "Help her!"

Tim swerved into the alley. A woman was crumpled, crinkled in the smoggy moonlight. Her palm pressed into the concrete, she moaned and rolled onto her side.

"Do you need help?" His words came in hazy puff. Tim knelt beside her, reached for her shoulder.

"Don't touch her," a voice commanded. He turned around. Another woman crawled out of the trash settled into the sides of the alley. She dragged herself up, wincing as she put weight on her foot. "You can't help her. I have to."

Tim moved to help her stand but she waved him off, limping a few steps before dropping by her friend. He watched from a few feet away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered frenziedly, words running together like tears tracing the same lines of the face. She brushed her friend's hair away. Tim stood, shivering with hesitance. "I'm so sorry."

Tony's footsteps came _thunk thunk thunk_ back up the street, accompanied by huffing breath.

"He got away." Tony bent over, resting his hands on his knees. "He had a car…I couldn't make out… anything in the dark."

Tim put his hand on Tony's shoulder. He was silent. Tony looked up, wiped the sweat with the back of his hand. "I'm calling Gibbs," he murmured, turning to the side and pulling out his phone. The corners of his eyes were focused on the women.

Slowly, Tim approached them again, stopping a little over a foot away.

"Do you need help?" he asked gently.

"Just go away; we can handle this." Her friend was curled up, forehead tucked behind her knees.

"Can you catch him?"

No reply.

"I'm a federal agent."

The woman looked up, a glimmer of surprise in her eyes.

"I can help you." Tim glanced down and noticed blood in the curled creases of her fist. "Let me see your hand." He knelt, reached for her, and, timidly, she opened her fist.

Shards of glass rimmed with crimson clinked against the ground. Small pieces glittered in the flesh of her hand. A needle flashed.

"Oops." The word slipped under her breath. She stared at the cracked syringe. "I forgot I was still holding that."

Tony caught Tim's eye and raised his eyebrows. _Should we ask?_ Tim gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head.

The woman stared at her hand. It trembled. Gently, Tim cupped her hand and tilted it toward him. "I'm going to clean the wound, okay?"

She nodded, breathing with a shudder, eyes still on her hand. Tim carefully picked the remaining glass out of the cuts. She hissed in pain.

"What's your name?" he said in an attempt to distract her.

"Huh?" Her gaze flickered up.

"What's your name?"

She stared at him for a while then back at her hand. "Laurie."

He took a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at the wound. "I'm Tim."

"Nice to meet you."

He wrapped the handkerchief around her hand, knotting it tightly. "It's nice to meet you too."

She laughed softly.

"What is it?"

"It's…ironic, I guess, that I'm saying 'nice to meet you' under these circumstances. Although, I guess it's nice you showed up."

"I guess so too."

Tony crouched down by the woman still slumped on the ground. He watched her with a grim expression until her gaze met his. She looked at him from behind her knees.

"We'll get him. I promise you, we will get him."

She stared at him for moment more before ducking her head down and closing her eyes.

A car ground to a halt. A door slammed, and Tony got up to greet.

"Boss."

Gibbs nodded and walked over to Tony.

"McGee and I heard screams and found two women being attacked. I lost the perp." Tony leaned in to whisper. Gibbs never looked away from the women. Tony swallowed. "I think he was trying to rape her, boss." He motioned towards the woman curled on the ground. "We should get them to a hospital."

"Help her up." Gibbs nodded at the crumpled woman.

Tony stooped beside her, gingerly touching her shoulder. She flinched, and he backed away. "Are you alright? Can you move?"

"I can move." Her voice was scratchy and weak.

"Alright, that's good. That's good. We're going to take you to a hospital, okay? Do you need help getting up?"

With aching slowness, she rolled herself into sitting position and stood, knees cracking. She swayed, and Tony caught her elbow lightly between his thumb and two fingers. A wild alarm rattled in her eyes and bones. Tony held her gaze, trying to leave space between them while steadying her. Gibbs walked over.

"Special agents Gibbs and DiNozzo." He motioned to each of them in turn. The gruffness was smoothed from his voice like a sanded block of wood. "What's your name?"

Her eyes flickered between them, then down to the ground. "Julie Griffin, sir." She was barely audible.

"Will you come with us to the hospital, Julie?"

She folded her arms over her chest, and Tony let go of her elbow. "I want to see your badges."

Tony took out his wallet, flipping it open and handing it to her. She inspected it carefully before giving it back to him.

"And you?" She looked at Gibbs. He passed her his wallet, and she handed it back after a few moments. "Alright. I'll ride with you."

"We're going to help you Julie. You're riding with us, DiNozzo."

Tony nodded, and the two walked over to the car.

"Wait, wait!" Laurie scrambled up, her voice shooting into a wail. "I have to go with her, you can't take her away."

"Are you her friend?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, I was with her. You have to let me go with her." Her hands shook with a frenzied, panicky energy.

Tim walked over. "Boss, she should probably get checked out too."

"Alright. Get in the car."

Laurie darted over, sliding into the backseat with Julie. Tony leaned against the passenger side door.

"Boss, I don't think there's room for me," Tim commented softly.

"I need you to pick up Ziva and Ginny. Meet me at Bethesda."

A small frown leaked across Tim's face. It didn't escape Gibbs. He leaned over to whisper to Tim.

"Can you handle this, McGee? If you can't, say the word and I'll have her gone."

"It's okay Boss. I just need a little time to…adjust."

"If you're sure." Gibbs looked at him skeptically.

"I am."

"Then get going."

McGee nodded and trotted out of the alley and down the sidewalk. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Boss?"

"He's picking up Ziva and Ginny." Gibbs got in the driver's seat, put the keys in the ignition. "Get in DiNozzo, or I'll leave you."

Tony jumped in, and they took off down the dark and desolate streets.


End file.
